Mistress and Her Pet (OS)
by Emma Ro
Summary: Smutty O/S. No Plot. No character names mentioned, choose whoever you wish. ;-) BSDM Themes. REPOST


__I do not own anything but my own twisted mind. I also do not pretend to know anything about the BDSM community. Please do not hold any inaccuracies against me.

_This is a one-shot about a dominant female and her pet. No names are mentioned in this story, so fantasize about whom you wish._

_Thank you to my beta, Twimom817 and my pre-reader, Jasper's Woman._

**_Warning: This story contains BDSM theme._**

* * *

He listened as the clicking of her stilettos moved down the hallway toward him. He knew better than to look up at her, that would only result in punishment of some sort. Most likely, lack of release at the end of the night.

He could see her walk in the door from where he knelt, naked, staring at the floor. He watched as she walked around the room getting her things ready for the night to come. After a few minutes she stopped in front of him, "Look at me, my pet."

He took his time, letting his eyes wander up the four inch stiletto leather boots. He noticed the inch of pale skin that was exposed between the top of the boots and the bottom of her dress. He watched as the silky dress shifted on her skin as she moved, exploring her bare arms and shoulder with his, and finally reaching her face. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back, her face clear of make-up, her bright blue eyes looking into his own brown. She was gorgeous, as always.

"Great me properly," She said firmly. He knelt down, kissing the tips of her boots lightly before working his way up to her knees.

She pulled away slightly, grabbing the small collar from the table behind him and putting it around his neck before hooking a small leash to it.

"Up, my pet."

He stood slowly, keeping his eyes trained on her face. She led him over to the bed, telling him to lie down before hooking his leash to the headboard.

She crawled onto the bed leaning over his body to crawl up to his face. She straddled his chest before crawling up the rest of the way, lowering her wet center to just above his willing tongue.

"Make me cum, my pet, but you may not use your hands."

He reached his mouth up slightly as she lowered herself a bit more. He didn't waste time with teases, Mistress wanted to cum, he would make her cum. He dove in, attacking her clit. He plunged his tongue into her center, stroking as much of her inner walls as he could. He used his teeth, biting and scraping at her lips. He hardened his tongue, using it to piston in and out of her hot, dripping center.

He heard her phone ring above him as he attacked her with his mouth. He felt her shift above then heard her speak.

"Yes?"

Silence.

"Just come in. We are in the bedroom down the hall, first door on the left."

He was a little disappointed that her voice hadn't even wavered while she spoke on the phone. As if she were simply sitting around instead of sitting on his face while he licked her pussy. He doubled his efforts as he heard the phone click shut, moving up to her clit and pulling it into his mouth. He sucked hard on her clit, pinching it between his lips and rolling it around.

He heard her intake of breath as she started to squirm. He took her clit between his teeth, biting gently, pushing her over the edge. He moved down to her opening, catching her juices in his mouth, before licking her clean.

He heard the door to the room open. He wanted desperately to see who had joined them, but not only did he not have permission but his mistress was still sitting over his face.

"Stop, pet," She said as she climbed away from his face. She scooted off the bed, giving him a clear view of the door and the huge, hulking man standing in the doorway.

Mistress turned back toward the bed, grabbing the leash off the headboard.

"Get up, Pet. Sit over in the chair." She waved vaguely to the chair in the corner that was covered with ropes and bindings. He walked over to the chair, kneeling in front of it, as he had not yet been told to sit.

Mistress walked over to the chair, grabbing her pet's leash, she pulled him up and sat him in the chair. She grabbed his wrists, tying his wrists to the armrests. She kneeled down, doing the same with his ankles, until he was completely immobilized.

He watched his mistress walk over to the other man. He watched as she helped him strip out of his clothes. He watched as _this_ _man_ stripped _his_ mistress out of her little dress and her boots. He watched as this man ran his tongue down her leg as he helped her step out of those boots.

The man lay down on the bed and Mistress climbed over him, straddling his waist. Pet watched as his mistress grabbed them man's huge erection, pumping him in her hand a few times, before positioning herself over him and sinking down onto his length.

The high pitched squeal that came from his mistress caused his already straining erection to grow even harder. He could feel the beads of pre-cum rolling down the tip of his cock but was unable to move to help himself out. He sat back, watching, mesmerized by the sight of his mistress riding this man, who had to be at least twice his size in build. He watched as the man's thick length slid in and out of his mistress's tight pussy, watching her juices make this man's cock glisten in the light.

The grunts coming from the man and the moans coming from his mistress were enough to put him on edge. He could tell by the sounds she was making that his mistress was close to her release. He watched her speed up, slamming herself down on the man's cock, swirling her hips around, rubbing her clit on the man's pelvic bone.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" She screamed as her eyes screwed tightly shut in pleasure.

After a few moments she pulled herself off of the man. She stood on slightly shaky legs and looked over at her pet. "Are you enjoying the show, my pet?"

He knew not to answer unless she gave him permission so he watched as his mistress pulled the man, who was still fully erect, up off the bed. They moved to the end of the bed, giving Pet the perfect view as the man pushed his mistress over the edge of the bed and slammed back into her from behind.

He again was being subjected to watching his mistress being pounded by another man, while getting no relief of his own. He watched as this man grabbed his mistress's hair, pulling her head back, exposing her throat. The slaps of the man's hips against his mistress's backside were coming louder and quicker, the grunts and groans taking on a fervent pace.

The man reached around, flicking Mistress's bud with his finger. After only a few seconds, they both cried out their releases before falling limply to the bed.

When they had both regained their breath, the man pulled away from Mistress and picked his clothing off the floor. With a light kiss on the cheek, he left the room. Mistress turned back to her pet, walking over to him. She untied the knots, unbuckling the straps, freeing him completely.

"You have been good, my pet. Do you want your reward now? You may answer."

"If you think I am worthy of a reward, my mistress, I will happily take what you wish to give me."

"Good answer, my pet," She said before dropping to her knees in front of the chair. She grabbed his hard length, squeezing while simultaneously pumping up and down. She brought her other hand up, cupping his balls lightly running her finger along the seam.

She brought her mouth closer to him, not quite touching, but enough for him to feel her hot breath on his length. The feelings were becoming too much, he needed her mouth or her pussy to bury himself in. He threw his head back at the first lick, closing his eyes tightly.

She licked down his length, wrapping her lips around the side and sucking lightly. She moved her mouth down taking one ball in her mouth and sucking before repeating the process with the other side.

"Watch me, my pet. You must watch and must not cum until I tell you to," She said forcefully before plunging down on his length. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, almost losing himself and cumming without permission.

She worked him over, running her tongue up and down his length, over the tip, and down the slit at the tip. She sucked him in, scraping her teeth lightly, before plunging herself back down. She started swallowing around him, again almost making him lose it, before pulling off of him with a small 'pop'.

"Cum when you wish, my pet. Give me all you can, I want to taste all of you."

Her words pushed him to the edge. He watched as she took him in again, slowly this time. She locked eyes with him and she pushed herself down, until her nose was firmly pressed into his pubic bone. He felt her throat constrict as she swallowed around him again, and with locked eyes, he let go, spilling all of himself down her throat.


End file.
